Sorvete
by Theka Tsukishiro
Summary: - Está gelado! – Murmurou o loiro ao mordiscar o lábio inferior ao mesmo tempo em que sustentava o olhar âmbar que o devorava. - Yaoi - Fic concorrendo ao Concurso NFF II/2015, Férias ou Viagem e ao [Desafio] Otaku Valentine's Day. - Presente aniversário para Kotetsu T. Kaburagi


**Sorvete**

**Theka Tsukishiro**

**Categorias:** _Concurso NFF II/2015, Férias ou Viagem - [Desafio] Otaku Valentine's Day_, Slash/Yaoi – Romance – Após o final do 2 filme do anime Tiger &amp; Bunny The Rising – Kotetsu T. Kaburagi e Barnaby Brooks Jr.

**Advertências:** Relação homoafetiva, menção a sexo.

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)

**Completa:** [X] Yes [ ] No

**Resumo:** Está gelado! – Murmurou o loiro ao mordiscar o lábio inferior ao mesmo tempo em que sustentava o olhar âmbar que o devorava.

**Disclamer:** O anime Tiger &amp; Bunny não me pretence e sim a Sunrise, a Masafumi Shisida e a Masakazu Katsura. Se você não gosta de Yaoi e Lemon (cenas de sexo entre homens) não comece a ler essa fic. Pode fechar ali em cima no xizinho, ou mesmo clicar em voltar em seu navegador, pois não vou aceitar nenhum tipo de reclamação ou comentário maldoso. Ler é por sua conta e risco. Essa fic é sem fins lucrativos, apenas para diversão minha e de quem ler.

**Itens:** 12\. "Viajar é viver." (Hans Christian Andersen) + 1. "Não importa o que aconteça, viagens lhe dão uma história para contar." (Provérbio judeu)

**Para quem não conhece a série:** Tiger and Bunny se passa na cidade futuristica de Stern Bild onde, 45 anos antes do inicio cronológico do anime, seres humanos com poderes especiais surgiram misteriosamente por causa de algum tipo de mutação. Essas pessoas, denominadas NEXT (seria uma referencia a um próximo estagio evolutivo ou algum tipo de anagrama?), fazem parte de um programa de tv de super heróis que combatem crimes reais na cidade e são pontuadas por isso. Esses heróis são afiliados a empresas patrocinadoras que detêm seus direitos de imagem e pagam seu salário, exatamente como uma profissão artística normal. – by Yoi Yume - yoiyume. wordpress 2011 /04 /06/ tiger-and-bunny-by-shoran/

**Beta:** Lady Aquila, sua diva linda! Obrigada por novamente aceitar betar meus surtos!

N/A.: Quero dedicar essa fic ao querido Wild Tiger. Vi não lembro onde que, possivelmente, Kotetsu seja do signo de aquário (como eu). Não foi dito a data e eu achei que dia 14 de fevereiro seria um dia especial (pra mim é claro ) e que talvez combinasse como sendo a data para o aniversário dele. Peço desculpas se alguém souber a data verdadeira, mas estou usando meu livre arbítrio aqui. Então...

Feliz Aniversário, Tigrão! A Coelha, esta que vos amola nas fics, sempre quis lhe presentear com algo em seu aniversário, mas nunca teve coragem. Mas saiu, e *arrasta a patinha no chão* ai está!

**oOoOoOo**

O calor abrasador parecia não incomodar ao homem moreno, que tamborilava insistentemente os dedos sobre o volante do jipe verde enquanto aguardava o sinal abrir.

Lá fora, poucas pessoas pareciam querer aventurar-se pelo passeio naquela tarde de verão. O domingo estava perfeito é claro, tirando a alta temperatura que fazia com que todos procurassem lugares arejados e com sombra.

Sternbield estava passando pela pior seca de todos os tempos. Fazia algum tempo que não chovia, meses, e já era cogitado começarem a fazer racionamento de água até que as adaptações para captação das águas do mar fossem feitas.

Era preocupante, mas os heróis, nada podiam fazer. Não era uma luta constante do bem contra o mal, mas sim da natureza, já bem castigada, contra seus opressores, os homens, que se diziam grandes conhecedores e detentores do saber.

Dando de ombros, pois nada iria adiantar ficar mais preocupado do que já estava com toda aquela situação, o velho herói deixou seus pensamentos de lado e, no exato momento que volveu seus olhos para o luminoso do semáforo, este mudou para o 'siga'. Acelerando o carro, rumou para o caminho já tão bem conhecido por ele.

Usando o controle, esperou até que o portão eletrônico abrisse totalmente. Parando o jipe ao lado do carro esporte vermelho, mirou-se no espelho e ajeitou um tanto os cabelos levemente espetados e a gravata preta com as riscas verdes e brancas no centro, e tirando a chave do contato, saiu do veículo, ligando o alarme em seguida.

Da garagem até o último andar, o moreno levou alguns minutos para finalmente colocar a mão no bolso da calça e pegar a chave que havia ganho já algum tempo do namorado. Checando as horas no relógio de pulso, deixou que um sorriso surgisse nos lábios. Estava finalmente dentro do horário.

Ao abrir a porta do apartamento, sempre impecavelmente arrumado, o ar gelado provido pelo aparelho de ar condicionado, o recebeu. Fechando a porta ao passar, deixou ambas as chaves sobre um pequeno móvel próximo a porta, e se aventurou pela sala espaçosa, hoje um pouco mais cheia de móveis do que era quando se conheceram.

Onde estava seu belo coelhinho? Arqueando uma sobrancelha, Tiger caminhou em direção a porta de acesso para a cozinha. Um aroma delicioso vinha daquele local. Sorriu mais uma vez ao deparar-se com o loiro às voltas com algo que estava preparando; usando o avental engraçado com cara de coelhinho rosa, que ele havia lhe dado, ainda não havia notado sua presença.

\- Hmm... o cheiro está muito bom! – falou ao recostar-se no batente da porta.

Parando o que estava fazendo, o loiro volveu os olhos esmeraldinos na direção em que ouvira a voz.

\- Uma das minhas especialidades, - gracejou – arroz frito! – sim, ele tinha aprendido a fazer o prato que o namorado mais gostava. Havia percorrido um longo caminho até conseguir chegar bem próximo ao que Kotetsu fazia, mas ainda não sabia ao certo por que o do mais velho continuava sendo o melhor.

\- Hmm... interessante! – começou Tiger ao se aproximar dele e o abraçar por trás. – Já colocou a maionese? – perguntou ao observar o que ele fazia por sobre o ombro deste.

\- Sim, já está quase pronto! – Barnaby respondeu antes de oferecer os lábios e receber um leve beijo. – Deixa eu terminar, não quero queimar nosso almoço. – pediu ao mover um tanto o corpo tentando sair dos braços de Kotetsu.

\- Mas eu estou com fome!

\- Mais um motivo para você me deixar terminar. – o loiro moveu o corpo conseguindo, assim, sair dos braços do outro. Não que ele quisesse perder o contato, mas se não o fizesse, seria como das outras tantas vezes, e o almoço ou jantar ficariam para depois, pois ambos se entregariam a luxuria e ao calor abrasador do prazer que os consumia e do amor que os unia.

Um tanto resignado, Kotetsu afastou-se um pouco. Coçando a barbicha engraçada, aproximou-se lentamente e, novamente pegando o loiro de surpresa, mordiscou o pescoço dele, aproveitando para apreciar o estremecimento do corpo do mais novo e escutar a respiração dele alterar levemente.

\- Kotetsu! – Barnaby ralhou. – Não, não e não! Definitivamente, contenha-se oji-san. – e, para reforçar o que dizia, apontou a colher de pau na direção dele. – Temos o dia todo para namorarmos, se é que me entende.

Deixando um muxoxo escapar, Kotetsu se afastou novamente e foi sentar à mesa, que já se encontrava devidamente arrumada. Fincando os olhos nas costas do loiro, brincou com o talher a sua frente.

\- Bunny, precisa que eu ajude com alguma coisa? – perguntou apenas para ter a certeza que tudo já estava devidamente preparado. Barnaby gostava de ter tudo pronto e a mão.

\- Não há necessidade, Kotetsu. – e dando uma piscadela, desligou o fogo. Se aproximando da mesa, serviu primeiro ao moreno e depois a si mesmo. Acomodou-se a frente dele e ficou esperando para ter o veredicto.

Sabendo que seu coelhinho branco não se acalmaria enquanto não falasse alguma coisa, Kotetsu fez suspense apenas para deliciar-se com o sabor do prato feito com tamanho esmero e, também por que gostava de deixar Barnaby naquela expectativa toda. Somente após dar uma boa bocada no arroz frito e o saborear, que o moreno resolveu falar.

Limpando a garganta com um pouco da bebida gelada, que servia de acompanhamento, sorriu.

\- Está uma delícia. – mirou-o com interesse. – Mas o meu ainda é melhor. – gabou-se apenas para vê-lo arrebitar o nariz e bufar. Riu alto. Certas coisas não mudavam. Os anos haviam se passado, e o loiro continuava com seus tiques e manias. – Estou brincando! – Tiger esticou um pouco o braço para tocar-lhe a mão.

\- Sem graça! – murmurou Barnaby, mas segurou forte a mão que o outro lhe oferecia. As bochechas levemente afogueadas. – Escuta, precisamos ver direito os planos para a viagem. – resolveu mudar de assunto, pois faltavam apenas alguns acertos.

Naquela noite, partiriam para alguns dias de descanso, merecidos por sinal. A temporada estava encerrada, e alguns dias de recesso foram dados a todos os heróis da Primeira Liga.

Arqueando uma das sobrancelhas, Kotetsu repousou o talher no prato. Coçando a barbicha engraçada, bebericou um pouco mais de seu copo antes de responder.

\- Minha bagagem está em meu carro. Achei que tudo já estava certo. – respondeu com uma pequena nota de preocupação na voz. Conhecia muito bem o namorado e sabia perfeitamente que Barnaby não era muito chegado a viagens de férias, ou mesmo apenas um descanso. Entendia muito bem ao loiro. Kotetsu mesmo não gostava de enfrentar multidões, ou mesmo ver o passeio, há muito planejado, ser estragado por algo inconveniente.

\- Sim, tudo está certo. – Bunny respondeu sem titubear. – Minha bagagem também está pronta. – deixou um leve sorriso surgir nos lábios. – Apenas quero ter certeza que não vamos esquecer nada para trás, ou mesmo sairmos por ai como da última vez e ficarmos na estrada por horas esperando por socorro.

\- Já vi que nunca mais vai me perdoar por termos ficado quebrados na volta da casa de minha família. – pegando o talher, brincou um pouco com o arroz frito antes de levá-lo a boca. – Carros quebram, – fungou – e, Coelhinho, não importa o que aconteça, viagens lhe dão uma história para contar.

Colocando uma das mãos sobre a têmpora direita, Bunny massageou um tanto.

\- Ojisan, não vamos começar uma discussão. – Barnaby pediu. Os olhos brilhantes atrás das lentes corretoras. Não, não! Definitivamente ele não queria brigar, mas Kotetsu tinha razão, ele nunca iria esquecer as horas que haviam ficado esperando pelo guincho. Poderia ter usado seus poderes para tentar alguma coisa, mas não quisera abandonar o moreno a própria sorte. – Vamos terminar de almoçar e continuar com nossos preparativos, sim? – abriu um sorriso, não como aqueles que ele despendia para seus fãs e para a mídia em geral.

Kotetsu sentiu o coração aquecer. Adorava aqueles momentos, por serem únicos e preciosos.

\- Está bem, vamos terminar aqui e ver se não estamos esquecendo nada. – levou nova bocada do arroz a boca. – Hmm... está delicioso, - comentou e antes mesmo do loiro dizer algo completou – de verdade, não estou brincando ou fazendo troça de você.

Barnaby não respondeu nada. Apenas sorriu de lado. Tiger era inexplicável. Por vezes era um falastrão atrapalhado, e outras um homem sério, um guerreiro que mesmo com todas as dificuldades, estava ali, ao seu lado, mantendo a cidade a salvo. E era por conta daquilo e muito mais que se apaixonara por ele. Não era um romântico inveterado, mas adorava os momentos em que juntos passavam, até mesmo em trabalho. Era algo como um completando o outro, na troca de olhares, e por vezes até no falar.

**oOo**

Sentados no sofá confortável, o som baixo embalando a conversa, Kotetsu usava o colo do namorado como travesseiro. Ele tinha os olhos fechados, enquanto Barnaby lhe acariciava os cabelos. Os dois lembravam dois adolescentes no início de namoro, e era tão bom!

\- Ainda acho que deveríamos ter escolhido outro local para passarmos esse tempo de recesso. – comentou mais uma vez Barnaby. – Sabe que não gosto de pegar a pista muito tarde. Poderíamos sair mais cedo e dormirmos naquele motel de beira de estrada.

\- Bunny... eu já disse que aguento dirigir até a praia. – Kotetsu abriu os olhos para sustentar os do mais novo.

\- Eu confio em você, mas não gostaria de pegar congestionamento, ou mesmo qualquer outra coisa que nos faça ficar presos esperando por liberação da pista. – Barnaby se referia ao contra tempo da última vez em que haviam se aventurado a seguir para aquela mesma praia.

Kotetsu estreitou um tanto os olhos. Sabia que Barnaby detestava congestionamentos e o calor. Erguendo um pouco o corpo, tocou a face dele com carinho.

\- Tem certeza que quer ir mesmo pra praia? – perguntou. - Viajar é viver, meu coelhinho! – e mordiscou o lábio inferior dele com vontade. Regozijou-se ao escutar o gemido baixo que escapou pelos lábios macios do outro.

\- Sim, eu tenho certeza. – Barnaby respondeu após ter os lábios liberados. – E vamos, vai, estamos com tudo arrumado, vamos pegar a estrada. – e dando uma piscadela para o outro continuou – Tem aquele motel com uma suíte com hidro enorme. O que me diz? – foi a vez do coelho branco morder o tigre, só que no queixo, entre as barbichas engraçadas.

\- Barnaby... – gemeu o mais velho. – Se continuarmos assim, não vamos mais a lugar algum. – e passando a língua pelos lábios tentou inutilmente seduzir o outro.

\- Sou obrigado a concordar, mas já fizemos nossas reservas. – cortou Barnaby ao empurrá-lo para longe de si. – Vamos, vamos pegar a estrada. Temos de aproveitar o tempo que temos para nós, sem as preocupações de estarmos no meio de algo mais quente, se é que me entende, e sermos chamados para uma missão. – e ao terminar de falar, pôs-se em pé puxando o outro junto.

**oOo**

A estrada começava a ganhar nuances dos tons avermelhados. No céu as estrelas começavam a despontar. Faltava pouco para chegarem até o tão falado hotel em que eles já haviam passado uma tórrida noite de amor. Com a mão esquerda repousada sobre a coxa do moreno, Bunny volveu a cabeça um pouco para confirmar o que já havia visto.

\- Um quilometro para o hotel, Kotetsu.

\- Sim, eu vi. – respondeu, Aproveitando para tocar gentilmente a mão sobre sua perna, quando foi trocar a marcha. – Quero tomar um bom banho. Mesmo com o ar frio do carro, sinto o corpo suado.

\- Eu disse para viajarmos mais a vontade. – Barnaby referiu-se a estarem com roupas formais demais.

\- Agora já foi, talvez amanhã cedo eu troque de roupa, mas é que é bom chegar mais alinhado para fazer o check- in na recepção do Resort.

Barnaby sabia que ele tinha razão e até mesmo por isso resolveu não responder, ou mesmo retrucar.

\- Lá está! – sorriu ao apontar na direção do motel. – Espero pegarmos aquela suíte. – e mordiscou o próprio lábio inferior ao encarar o mais velho.

\- Coelhinho no cio! – gracejou Kotetsu enquanto apertava a coxa firme do outro.

Parando o carro em uma vaga próxima a entrada da administração, seguiram juntos levando as malas. Em pouco tempo estavam na suíte que já haviam ficado outras vezes.

\- Está com fome? – perguntou Kotetsu ao pegar o '_menu_' deixado estrategicamente sobre a pequena mesinha a um canto do quarto enorme.

\- Não estou com muita fome, você sabe que não gosto de comer muito quando estamos em viagem. – Barnaby mirou-o um tanto ressabiado.

Sim, Kotetsu sabia que, apesar de tudo, seu lindo pula-pula tinha problemas com certas coisinhas que lhe davam enjoos memoráveis.

\- Algo leve? - e ao vê-lo concordar, sorriu ao reparar melhor no cardápio. – Vá tomar uma ducha, Bunny. Vou fazer nosso pedido e já me junto a você. – vendo que o outro concordara, pegou o telefone e ligou para o serviço de quarto pedindo para que os servissem dali a uma hora mais ou menos.

Juntando-se ao loiro no chuveiro, o imprensou na parede, beijando-o com ardor. Roçando os corpos, Tiger teve de fazer uma força hercúlea para se controlar. Sua vontade era jogar seu coelhinho na cama e fazê-lo seu, mas sabia que poderiam se divertir mais se prosseguisse com o que tinha em mente.

Trajando roupões leves e mais nada, seguiram para perto da mesa e, quando pensavam em chamar pelo serviço, para adiantar o pedido, a campainha de aviso soou. Pela passagem rotatória que se encontrava a um canto, surgiu uma taça de tamanho razoável e enfeitada de maneira mirabolante, com um sorvete de flocos, menta com chocolate e morango.

Sem dizer muita coisa, Kotetsu aproximou-se com a taça oferecendo sem colherzinha para que Barnaby deslizasse sua língua pela delícia gelada. Ao perceber que ele iria mesmo fazer aquilo, o moreno aproximou o rosto do outro, e juntou sua língua a dele. Os lábios em seguida melecados pela mistura dos sabores, do gelo.

Deslizando os dedos, que foram antes besuntados com sorvete, pelo pescoço do mais novo, Kotetsu deitou sua língua lambendo cada cantinho de pele aveludada que estava adocicada.

\- Está gelado! – murmurou o loiro ao mordiscar o lábio inferior ao mesmo tempo que sustentava o olhar âmbar que o devorava.

\- Meu Coelhinho Branco, e eu espero gelar muitas outras partes de seu corpo, para depois vê-lo em chamas, sendo consumido pelo prazer. – Kotetsu terminou de falar e foi o empurrando em direção da cama.

Abrindo o roupão que o outro estava usando, derrubou-o na cama. Entornando um pouco de sorvete, que começava a derreter sobre a barriga dele, deslizou a língua substituindo a sensação fria do sorvete pela quente. Ao sentir o membro ser melecado e resfriado, Bunny resmungou, para logo em seguida sentir a boca levemente morna começar a sugá-lo.

Gemendo alto, arfou jogando um tanto a cabeça para trás. Entre os últimos pensamentos coerentes que conseguira ter naquela noite, Barnaby iria recordar-se apenas de que Kotetsu tinha razão: viagens dão boas recordações.

**oOoOoOo**

**Momento Coelha Aquariana no Divã:**

*Com várias abras do word abertos no PC de mesa, a aquariana não faz nem ideia de que certo Coelhão master lê tudo o que ela faz por cima de seus ombros.*

**Bunny:** Hmm... vejo que está se dedicando mais a nós, não? *quebrando o silêncio*

Mas... como é? *volvendo os olhos para trás* Ai, não... Bunny, por favor! Já está sendo difícil eu pegar no tranco. Quando eu consigo fazer algo em tempo recorde de vocês dois e Milo e Camus você vai começar com a cobrança?

**Bunny:** Calma, Coelhinha! *acariciando os cachinhos loiros da ficwriter* Percebeu que não estou reclamando? *arqueando uma sobrancelha* Eu apenas estou contente por você. Em pouco tempo já conseguiu um feito, não é?

*encabulada* Bem, isso é né? Fazia tempo que não conseguia terminar duas fics quase que simultaneamente.

**Bunny:** Parabéns! Por ontem e por hoje...

*mais vermelha* Ah! Coelhão, assim eu trinco de vergonha, e bem... será que faz mal eu colocar antes da data essa fic no ar?

**Bunny:** Eu acho que não, afinal, como você mesmo disse, nunca ninguém disse quando é o aniversário dele, não é mesmo? Ele vai gostar, tenho certeza!

Moeee... tá bem! Então me deixa agradecer, tá? *acenando pro loiro*

Olá vocês que por aqui chegaram, espero que tenham gostado dessa minha fic. Eu a deixei com o final em aberto, pois como sempre, tenho uns surtos psicóticos, e por vezes continuações surgem do nada. Espero que tenham gostado e... deixem comentários, a Coelha agradece.

Beijos  
**Theka Tsukishiro**


End file.
